<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Touch by maaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688559">Personal Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa'>maaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personal Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feel of Blair’s hand on my ass is a welcome touch, even now.</p>
<p>My ass is hot and stinging and my eyes blink back tears that I won’t shed.</p>
<p>I’ve asked for this. Had it coming for so long it seems unreal in an all too real way.</p>
<p>The fact is I am…can be…okay…am…a brat. Especially when I don’t get my own way. My tantrums can be pretty subtle, but Blair pegged them for what they are almost from the get-go.</p>
<p>And he put up with them for a long time for the sake of our friendship, our partnership, and this whole sentinel business.</p>
<p>But becoming lovers put a whole different spin on our relationship. There’s a side to Blair that not many people get to see. Or need to. A take charge, let’s deal with this the way it needs to be dealt with, side that I sure as hell never saw coming.</p>
<p>Even though Naomi’s child-rearing methods never included laying a hand on him, he didn’t have any problem telling me flat out that what I needed was a good spanking.</p>
<p>I know people think my old man probably walloped me but good when I was a kid. They seem to think he was that kind of guy. Truth is, that wasn’t his style at all. To bring it down to such a personal level was not within the Ellison code of conduct. Touching, in just about any form, wasn’t his style. I would’ve taken a whipping over his cold shoulder approach to punishment any day of the week.</p>
<p>Blair’s all about being personal. It’s part of his makeup, his M.O.</p>
<p>His hand on my ass is personal. His touch is welcome.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>